The Prodigal Son
by Shai Butter
Summary: All human! It's 1918 in London. Bella has just moved into the estate next to the Cullens. She and Alice immediately hit it off, becoming best friends. What will happen when the Cullens' prodigal son, Edward, returns from a rebellious flight? R&R please!
1. The Encounter

A/N: For my disclaimer…see my profile….

BPOV

All I could do was silently curse my father. He'd summoned for me and my mother, being the slight pushover that she was, sent me to him. I had no desire to leave my new home in America to go back to London. It held no interest for me and my father knew that well. I didn't know why he was so set on torturing me, but I begrudgingly agreed to go, though I didn't really have a choice. The boat ride over to London was positively wretched. I had no grace on the land. Water was no different. I rarely left my cabin for fear that I would horribly embarrass myself. I would sit there, day and night, reading by candle light. I was so relieved when I heard the whistle, signaling that we had reached land. I checked to make sure all of my things were gathered and opened my door. I paused and looked down to smooth out my dress. I walked out the door, with my head still down. I instantly regretted that decision. I ran into someone. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I slowly lifted my head. My eyes were met by another pair. We both stopped in our tracks. His green eyes bore into my heart the instant we met each other's gaze. I struggled with my words. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching---" He stopped me.

"The fault is entirely mine. I should have been more attentive. Please forgive me Miss----"

"Swan. Bella Swan. And you are forgiven, as long you in turn accept my apology."

"You have no reason to apologize, but I will gladly accept." A smile crept onto his face. I gasped. He was beautiful, perfect. I'd never seen anyone with that kind of beauty. I continued to stare at his angelic face. "Is there anything I can do for you Miss Swan?" The green-eyed angel spoke again. His voice was just as perfect as his face, soft and velvet, yet strong and rumbling. I began to feel dizzy and had to remind myself to breathe. "Miss Swan?" I was brought back into reality.

"Oh," I whispered as my cheeks got hot. "No thank you."

"Well then," he began, "I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye Bella." When he said my name, my heart skipped a beat and then began thumping wildly in my chest. He chuckled. He must have heard my traitorous heart. He took my hand and delicately placed a kiss on it and then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I called out, desperate to look into those eyes once more. The angel turned. "What's your name sir?"

"Me? Oh, I'm no one of consequence. I hope I see you again Bella Swan," and with that he disappeared. I was frozen in place. What could he possibly have meant? "No one of consequence." Anyone who made my heart act like so was someone of consequence. Never had I felt anything like I did when he looked at me. I didn't know what this emotion was. I shook my head and walked slowly off the boat, trying my best not to fall.

My father was waiting at the port. He welcomed me with open arms. I trudged over to him. I was determined not to enjoy myself and I wanted him to see that. He was forcing me to leave something I loved behind and come back to the one place I really hated.  


A/N: I know it's a short start...but the idea just popped into my head and i couldn't let it get away. I promise it's gonna get better and I promise the next chapter will be much...much longer. Please give this story a chance. Review...

-ebs...


	2. Reaching The Prison

BPOV

There at the top the hill was the prison I was being sent to. I don't know why my mother had agreed to send me. She hated that place just as much as I did. She was the one that escaped from it when I was younger. How could she be so cruel as to send me back? I felt a surge of loathing for my mother. It scared me. I'd never felt any emotion other than love for her and yet now I felt as though I never wanted to see her again. Tears of anger and homesickness fell down my face. I couldn't let Charlie see. He may not be that great of a father but he wasn't that dense. I turned away from him, wiping at my tears every so often. I tried my hardest to stop them from coming but they were just as stubborn as I was. They didn't stop. I started to dab at my face more frequently, but thankfully Charlie was too focused on something in the distance to notice. I stared out the window of the carriage and immediately found peace. The scene before my was breathtaking. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was in London. It was the only thing I'd missed when I left for the Americas. And now, as I stared at the landscape before me, I fell in love once more with the gift Mother Nature had bestowed upon this little town. I closed my eyes, with my eyelashes still moist from my crying. I concentrated on what I'd just seen. Then, all of a sudden, the grass split into two pools of green, which shrunk and formed two eyes. A flawless, angelic face formed around the eyes and I was once again staring at the face of The Angel. How I wished I could see him again. There was some so captivating about him, a person of "no consequence". I could hear his voice resonating in my head. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. I could only hope. And with that thought, I drifted off into sleep, dreaming of The Angel.

"Isabella?" a distant voice called. "Bells?" That name woke me up. I never expected to hear that name again. My father used to call me Bells, but that seemed ages ago. Now that I was grown, he's refused to call me anything but my given name. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze that was full of concern. "Bells, are you alright?" he questioned.

"I'm content Father. Why do you ask?" He looked at me questioningly, not sure what to say next. He was struggling with the words. I could see that. 

"Well…Isabella." The formality returned. "You were talking in you sleep again I'm afraid." I blushed. I had never grown out of that very undesirable trait.

"What was I saying Father?"

"You spoke of…angels…" The redness deepened. The Angel. My father couldn't know I was dreaming of a man. He'd be disappointed and tell me it wasn't proper. "Bells," he started, sincerity returning, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Father."

"You're not sick?"

"No."

"Why angels?"

"Why not angels Father?" He was puzzled by my remark. He sat back in the carriage, which, I realized, was no longer moving. 

"Well Isabella, we've reached home. Are you ready?" he asked. I found myself nodding on the surface while my heart was screaming no at him. I would never be ready to be back. I dreaded this moment but knew with certainty that I'd have to face it. I took his extended hand, ducked out of the carriage, and walked toward my prison, the length of my sentence unknown. All I could do now was continue my life and hope it would all work out. I trudged up the path toward the front door. An unnerving sense of dread surged through me, screaming at me to turn around and run and for a moment, I almost succumbed to its wishes. However, I willed myself to continue up the path to my new residence. I couldn't call it my home, not yet. It didn't feel right. I stood at the entrance of the manor letting everything sink in. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The bustling in the house stopped as the faces turned to me. Recognition masked their expressions as one by one they all bowed to me. A chorus of "Mistress" rang throughout the halls. I curtsied politely and then proceeded to fly up the stairs to my bedroom. I sank into my bed immediately. It felt familiar and I was grateful for that. As much as I hated returning, I was scared to come back to a place I didn't recognize. Thankfully, nothing had changed. My room was slightly less girlish, but other than that, it was like I never left. I sighed contently and again let a blanket of sleep envelop me. This time however, I slept with no dreams.

I heard a knock at my door. My eyes opened groggily, sleep still present.

"Mistress?" a timid voice asked. "Master Charles requests your company in the parlor." I rubbed my eyes as they focused on a girl in a maid's outfit. She looked about my age. When she saw I was awake, she curtsied and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. "What's your name?"

"Angela, mistress. Angela Webber." She curtsied again. I was began to hate that action. 

"Angela. I do have a name." Her eyes widened in shock. 

"Oh no, mistress. I could never. It wouldn't be proper." She started rambling to herself. I decided to stop her.

"Please Angela. Call me Bella. As a favor?" I looked hopefully at her. A small smile began at the corners of her mouth.

"Alright, mis---Bella." Angela began to curtsied but I caught her.

"Oh and Angela?"

"Yes Bella?"

"No more curtsies." Her grin widened. She turned and walked out of the room. I began to collect myself. I tried to get off my bed without anything embarrassing happening but Fate had something else in store for me. I tripped on the rug beneath my bed and landed with a great thud. I heard the scurrying of feet. I looked up and saw Angela, my father, and a number of other servants standing above me. Each of their faces held a different emotion. My father looked concerned, Angela looked amused, and the servants looked confused.

"Isabella," my father scolded, "Is it really impossible for you to stay on your feet for more than two seconds?" I blushed.

"I'm sorry Father." His face creased into a smile. He laughed soulfully.

"The same clumsy Bells. I know you hate this place darling, but I've really missed you." As I looked into his eyes, I knew he meant it. I wanted to tell him I missed London as well, but I couldn't, not honestly. So, all I did was smile. He offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself off the floor. I smoothed out my dress as much as possible. 

"Father, what did you need to speak to me about?" I asked. "When you were waiting in the parlor? Before I fell…."

The last part made him chuckle. 

"Well darling, there is a family I want you to meet. They live in the estate next to us. They are a very nice family. I think you'll enjoy their company."

"Oh? What is their name?"

"The Cullens. Carlisle is a doctor here. He is very highly sought after and we are lucky to have such a man here. He's very handsome as well. Most of the women in town vie for his attention. Unfortunately for them, he's married to a sweet girl. Her name is Esme. They are a young couple. In their mid-twenties I think it's safe to say. They've adopted all their children. Poor Esme is barren."

"Tell me about their children." 

"Well," he continued, happy to see I was paying attention, "Emmett is the oldest. And then there is Alice. She's about a year or so older than you. I think you two would get along. The youngest is Edward. He's your age. And boy is he a looker. All the girls in town are after his attention. But he hasn't shown interest. He sure if a strange one. I can't understand why he wouldn't----" My father continued to muse with himself about this Edward's lack of a love life. I laughed softly. It was strange how one boy could cause such a stir in this small town. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what this boy looked like. A face began to materialize. It was familiar. Once the eyes came into view, I knew why. The Angel. I shook the image out of my head. 

For the rest of the day I tried to keep my mind on other things. I though about the other children Charlie had told me about. There was one girl, Alice, if I wasn't mistaken. I was looking forward to meeting her, hoping I'd find a friend in this captivity. Charlie had set up a meeting with the Cullens for later that night. They were coming over for dinner. I went upstairs and got ready to meet with the family that would soon change my life.

**A/N: First of all I wanna thank those who reviewed. That totally made my day! This is my last update for the day and as I said..it's longer...about two times as long. Sorry if it's not as long as you hoped. I've been having HORRIBLE writers block forever! Definitely review...they're what keeping me wanting to write! As long as I get one more review...I'll keep writing...thanks for all your support! P.S. if you have any suggestions...let me know! They might appear in my next chapters!**

**love ya**

**ebs...**


	3. I Fear I'm

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter suits your fancy. I like it...but then again...i may be a little biased...enjoy!**

BPOV

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror. I looked…. Presentable. I never considered myself to be anything close to beautiful. I was quite plain actually. My long dark hair fell down the middle of my back and contrasted greatly with my pale skin. Many people found it desirable to have both traits, but only beautiful people could pull off such an appearance and I was no such person. The only thing I was fond of about myself was my brown eyes. I wasn't sure why, but ever since I was little the depth of my eyes excited me. I looked at myself once more. "Presentable," I thought to myself. "Let's just hope it's good enough." I sighed as I walked out of my room, toward the stairs. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not falling as I descended the death traps. The heels I was wearing didn't help my case whatsoever. I took each step slowly, proud that nothing catastrophic had happened. My pride became my literal downfall. I began taking the steps more quickly which resulted in my tripping down the last couple. I tried to catch myself, but to no avail. Fortunately, a pair of strong arms reached out to catch me. 

"You all right?" the arms asked. I looked up slowly, blush creeping swiftly to my face. I stared up at the second most perfect face I'd ever seen. My eyes widened. The man laughed. "I'm Emmett Cullen. You must be Isabella." I nodded. The wheels in my head began to turn. _What if,_ I thought, _The Angel and Emmett---_ I stopped myself before I could go any further. It was a silly idea. I shook my head at my ignorance and straightened myself.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. If it weren't for you I'd have horridly embarrassed myself…. Even more."

"Why with the formalities? Please, call me Emmett."

"Well Emmett, thank you." He grinned a cheesy grin while offering his arm to me. I took it out of courtesy. Heaven knows I would have rather had a different Angel next to me, but that chance was impossible. We walked slowly to the parlor, mostly for my safety. I wasn't doing well in the heels. Emmett chuckled heartily.

"Why do you wear those? I've never understood why women wear those. They look so…well in your case dangerous."

I blushed. "It's not by choice. If I had my way, I'd ban all heels, but sadly, I have no such power."

"I think," he started, "You have more power than you realize." I was puzzled by his remark, not knowing if he was still talking about the shoes or something entirely different. I was baffled at the depth of his remark and was angry with myself for not being able to decipher its meaning. I continued to ponder what Emmett had said the whole way to the parlor. My thoughts were interrupted by my father's voice.

"Ah, Isabella." He turned to the group of people beside him, who I presumed were the Cullens. "This is my daughter, Isabella. Isabella, these are the Cullens." I looked at the family before me. How could this many unrelated people have the same amount of beauty? All four of the Cullens were inhumanly attractive. I couldn't stop staring at them. Suddenly, the small, dark haired one came bounding over to me. 

"Hello Isabella! I'm Alice!" She reached up and hugged me tightly. "We're going to great friends," she whispered in my ear. "I can feel it!" I smiled. I'd wanted a friend, but had never found anyone. As I hugged her back, I whispered in her ear,

"Call me Bella, please." I heard her giggle and felt her nod. 

"Bella. I like it! Much more…" I smiled widely. I had a good feeling about her. I couldn't wait to have my first friend. "Sit by me?" she asked.

"Of course!" I answered enthusiastically. Alice and I started walking toward the dining hall until my father stopped me.

"Isabella! Would you like to meet our other guests?" The blush returned to my face. 

"Oh, begging you pardons," I apologized. I curtsied low, trying to show my remorse. Emmett just laughed. I glanced up at him. I had a good feeling about him as well. I smiled slightly. Emmett straightened slightly and put on a false mask of formality. He walked over to me, stiff backed and reached for my hand.

"Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed and kissed my hand. I had to compose myself. I wanted so greatly to burst out into a fit of giggles. As he was straightening he whispered for my ears only, "Again." My father didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary so he proceeded to introduce Emmett to me.

"Isabella, this is Emmett Cullen, the oldest." I curtsied slightly, letting one small giggle escape my lips. Emmett had to turn away before he burst into his hearty laugh. I turned to the last two people standing there. The male was indeed very handsome, perhaps more so than Emmett, though I was beginning to think they were about the same. I looked at the woman accompanying him. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair **(A/N: I know that in the books Esme has lighter hair, but humor me. I've always imagined her with long dark hair like Emmy Rossum so...deal with it…) **fell perfectly about her face which was just as remarkable as the rest of her. "And this is Carlisle," Charlie said pointing to the male, who bowed ever so slightly, "And Esme," pointing to the female, who gracefully curtsied. I stared in awe for a few moments before remembering to curtsey as well.

"It's an honor to meet you," I said humbly.

"Now, let us proceed to the dining hall." We all followed Charlie out of the parlor, Alice connecting herself to my side instantly. We both laughed together, like we were sharing a years old joke. The initial dread of returning to London was slowly wearing off as I thought of all the things I would get to do now that I had a friend to share it with. 

As we reached the dining table, Alice and I took seats next to each other while my father and Carlisle to the heads of the table and Emmett and Esme took seats across from Alice and me. For a moment, everything seemed right, but then a feeling of uneasy washed over me. Something was missing, but I couldn't quite but my finger on it. I searched my brain for something, thinking about the days events one by one. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose **(A/N: OOH! Edward's trait. Can it possibly mean something?) **I thought back to when my father was first telling me about the Cullens. That was it! He had said they had three children yet only two were present. The boy, Edward, was missing. I was about to ask Carlisle, but something inside of me told me not to, so instead I leaned to Alice and asked her. "Alice? Don't you have another brother?"

"Oh, him," she said. "Yes, Edward. He's, well, how to describe him? I'm not sure but he's not with us right now. He left the estate about a month ago and we haven't heard from him since." She laughed dryly. "We joke that he's our Prodigal Son. We're waiting for him to return. You have no idea how hard his flight has been on poor Esme. Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever come back." She looked away. I could tell this was a sore spot for her. I regretted bringing it up. "I hope he comes back. I think he'd like you," she said coyly. She smiled and then turned back to her food. The blood rushed to my cheeks. I closed my eyes once more and tried to picture Edward, but the only face I could conjure was The Angel. I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned to Alice.

"What does your brother look like?" I questioned. Alice grinned, happy to know she's caught my attention. She sat, pondering how to answer my question.

"Well," she began, "he's a boy. He's much taller than me, about six foot two inches. And well…I'll let you use your imagination for the rest." I wasn't happy. It wasn't the description I'd been anticipating.

"Please Alice," I begged.

"Now now Bella, it's not proper to beg," she scolded cheekily. "I'll make you a deal. If Edward doesn't come home in two months time, I will show you every picture of him we own. But do try and se your imagination. It's much more fun." She giggled quietly as I sighed. I slumped back into my chair. Two months was a long time. I didn't know if I'd live until then. 

Dinner continued quite uneventfully. Alice and I talked the whole time, with Emmett making snide side comments every so often. Alice would just glare at him making him laugh even harder. 

"Master Swan?" Alice asked.

"Yes my dear?"

"I was wondering if Bel----Isabella could come and stay with us. I know we've just met but I consider her my truest friend." I was touched by her comment, though I felt the same.

"Of course!" Charlie answered. "That is, if Isabella doesn't mind…"

"I'd like that very much Alice," I answered. "I'll go pack my bags."

"Ooh! I'd like to help!" she said. She jumped out of her chair gracefully and followed me up the stairs. "Oh Bella! I can't wait! I've never had a friend before! Now we can go shopping in the town, stay up all night talking, thank you!" I chuckled.

"No, thank you Alice! You've made moving back to London less of a regret. You don't know how much this friendship means to me."

"Oh think of all the things we're going to do. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You looking stunning in blue." I looked down at my dress. It was a light baby blue. I turned to my mirror. I still saw the unremarkable girl from two hours ago. There was a bright red blush adorning her face now. I looked sheepishly down at my feet. "Bella? Are you alright?" I looked up at her.

"Thank you Alice…" I started.

"Was it something I said? I apologize if I've offended you." She turned away, clearly upset with herself. "Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? My first friend and I've already botched it up. Can't I do anything right?"

"Alice?" She turned, on the verge of tears. "You didn't do anything wrong. I swear it. I just…thank you. I appreciated your comment, very much." Alice smiled slightly, and then wrapped her arms around me. "Now, let's finish packing my things." We spent the next twenty or so minutes packing some of my dresses. Alice would comment every so often about my need to go shopping. I would laugh, knowing I wasn't suppose to hear her. I wasn't much of a shopper but if it meant spending time with my new friend, I'd make that sacrifice. Once we were done packing my things, we headed back down the staircase. I saw Emmett at the foot of the stairs, arms waiting. I just glared at him, though inside I was laughing. I walked very slowly this time, not wanting a repeat of earlier, even though I knew I had someone to fall into. I made it down to the first floor with no incidents. I smiled at Emmett who, though looked disappointed, smiled back. 

"You're getting better Isabella."

"Call me Bella."

"Bella. I like it." The three of us walked toward the parlor where the adults were waiting. I walked over to my father and lightly kissed his cheek. 

"Goodbye Father." And with that, I walked out of the house with the Cullens. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I was excited. A new friend only brought promises, promises I knew she'd never break.

The Angel POV

I reluctantly opened my eyes. I'd been dreaming of her again. Those deep brown eyes captivated me. As I remembered looking into them, my heart sped up. Her beautiful face had haunted my dreams since I saw her. It'd been a week since I first laid eyes on her perfection. Bella Swan was an angel in a world of demons. There was something about her, something so wonderful and pure, I couldn't put a word to it. My lips still tingled from touching her porcelain hand. How I wished I could kiss her again. I closed my eyes and let her image fill my mind. I tried to conjure her sweet voice, but to my horror, I found I was losing it. I had to see her again. I couldn't live without that memory. I vowed right there and then to see her again. How, I didn't know, but I would do it. "Bella," I whispered to myself, "I'll find you my angel. I fear I'm falling in love with you."

**A/N: ooh...cliffhanger! Who is The Angel? Will he find Bella? Please review...all it takes is a click of a button! Thanks to all those who take the time to r&r...it means a lot...Let me know if you have any suggestions...i'm always open to new ideas. i hope you enjoyed this chapter...i'll try and update as soon as i can!**

**love ya,**

**-ebs...**


	4. One Month Left

**A/N: This chapter isn't as long as i was originally going to make it, but i was working against major writer's block and was shocked that i got this all out. Sorry it's kinda short, but hey...you take what you get right? Enjoy!**

The Angel POV

I sat in my hotel room thinking. I had to see Bella. I clutched my chest as her name passed through my mind. Just thinking her name made my heart misbehave. I yearned to be near to her. I tried to think of ways to find her. Then suddenly, a solution presented itself. My sister would know exactly what to do. She knew everyone in this town. I knew I could trust her to help me find Bella. She'd understand. She'd just recently found a love of her own. Love. That word sent chills through me. It was also one of the reasons I left.

I could just hear my mother reprimanding me for not showing enough interest in the girls in our town, but none of them were what I was looking for. I was looking for a true love. Love wasn't something I wanted to toy around with. When I saw the way my parents looked at each other and even the way my sister looked at her love, I couldn't help but yearn for something just like that. I watched from the sidelines, hoping and praying I'd find a girl that would look at me like that. My mother was constantly introducing me to new girls. She thought that I'd fall in love by just looking at them. How I'd scoffed at her. I didn't believe in love at first sight, that is until I met Bella. 

BPOV

It had already been a month since I'd first arrived in London. As much as I hated to admit it, I was actually enjoying myself. I was still staying with the Cullens, which might have been the reason that I hadn't fallen into a hopeless depression. Charlie would come and visit once and a while, but other than that, it was like I'd officially become a Cullen. Alice had become my best friend, like the sister I never had. We spent all of the days together. She treated me like a dress up doll, and at first it was bothersome, but I'd gotten used to it. I actually felt prettier because of it. When we walked down the streets the men not only ogled at Alice, but I got a couple of glances as well. Each one made me blush and each time I did, Alice giggled. I was still getting used to everything, but I was enjoying every moment of it. I learned more about the Cullens with each passing day. Alice had a long time beau, Jasper Hale, whom she was quite enthralled with. They were deeply in love. I'd met Jasper once when he came over for dinner. He was a gentleman and just seeing Alice and him look at each other, I knew everything was right between them. Even Emmett had found a girl. She was the epitome of beautiful. Her golden blonde hair and pale blue eyes outshone any women I'd ever seen. She also happened to be Jasper's twin, Rosalie. It was nice to see Emmett and Alice happy. I considered them to be like family. But it also hurt, knowing I hadn't and probably would never find something like what they had. I'd been dreaming of The Angel more and more and thinking about Edward every day. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you'd only heard about? Was it possible to fall in love with someone you'd only spoken but a few sentences to?

Alice and I were sitting in her bedroom, getting ready for bed. She was brushing through my hair like always. I decided to try again and ask her about her brother. 

"You know Alice," I began.

"Hmm?"

"You know how clumsy I am, do you not?" Her tinkling laugh rang through the room.

"Of course dearest Bella. Who doesn't?"

"Well, I was thinking that with as clumsy as I am, I might not live another month." I looked back at her. She was confused. I could read that on her face. "So," I continued, "I think you should show me all of those pictures now." Realization spread across her face. She pondered my proposition for a while. And then she spoke.

"I'll make you another deal. I'll show the pictures…" I was beginning to get excited. Unfortunately for me, her next request was not what I'd expected. "…if you tell me who The Angel is." I gasped. How did she know? I'd never told anyone about The Angel. "You know, you say other funny things when you sleep." Blast my sleep talking. I sighed. I didn't want to tell her but I was desperate to see the pictures. I began my story about the encounter on the boat. Before I could get to describe The Angel, we heard a commotion downstairs. We both grabbed our robes **(A/N: Just guess what color Bella's is)** and ran toward the noises. There was a man standing in the entry way of the front room. I couldn't see his face. Esme was hugging him and Emmett was waiting by him, bursting at the seams. I could tell they were all excited. Alice gave a small squeal and ran over to the man.

"You're back!" she cried. "I can't believe it. I've missed----" and then she slapped him. "Do you know what I've been going through? I've been worried sick! Jasper has been going batty trying to calm me down. I wouldn't be surprised if he---"

"Alice," the man said. My heart stopped. That voice was familiar. I'd heard it somewhere before. He laughed quietly. "I need your help."

"You just get home and you're already asking me for help? The nerve of you…."

"Alice please," he begged. "I came back because I need you to help me find someone."

"Oh! I'm hooked, tell me more!"

"Well, it happened like this---" I cleared my throat, hoping to catch Alice's attention. I did. She turned around and saw me.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "What horrible manners I have. Edward, there's someone I want you to meet." Edward began to turn around. I gasped. I looked into his green eyes. The recognition was instant. The Angel was Edward. My heart was beating wildly. I began to get dizzy. The world began to spin. "Bella?" Alice asked cautiously. Before I could answer, my world went black. I'd fainted.

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Ooh...don't you hate those? haha i don't! especially when i write them! so...was it worth reading? i hope so...thanks to all those of you who review! At least one new review or i might not update! Suggestions welcome!**

**love ya guys!**

**-ebs!**


	5. Miss SwanThe sleep talker

**A/N: My first update of the day. Sorry it's so short, but i wanted to give you a glimpse of what Edward was thinking. I think this gives you a pretty good idea...Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Edward, there's someone I want you to meet," said Alice. I turned around to see whom she was motioning to. There, standing on my stairs, was the girl I'd been searching for. There was Bella. She looked just as shocked as I felt. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes, just soaking up her beauty. And then it happened. Bella fainted. I ran to her as she began to sink towards that ground. I barely made it over to her in time, but thankfully, I was there to catch her. I picked her up, carrying her in my arms and took her upstairs.

"Alice!" I called down to my sister. She looked concerned, but as soon as she saw Bella in my arms, her face brightened.

"What is it Edward?"

"What---what do I do with her?" Alice laughed at my stuttering. 

"Put her in her room silly."

"Her room?" I gasped. What in the world did that mean? Alice looked at me as if I was the daftest person she'd ever met. "How long has she had a room here?"

"Oh right! Umm, she's been staying with us for the past month. You see, she moved into the estate next to ours and well, we became friends so she's been staying in your room. I hope you don't mind." I stood frozen in place. My room? I walked slowly to the familiar doorway and walked through. Not much had changed. I had half expected Alice to redecorate my room but the sight before me was the same as I remembered. I sauntered over to my bed and delicately placed Bella down. She began to stir slightly. I didn't want her to wake up so I hummed a melody. It appeared to work. She stopped moving and sighed. She looked even more like an angel as she slept. It took much of my willpower to look away. I glanced around my room and saw that a small couch had been put into the corner next to the bed. I decided I'd sleep there. I had barely gotten settled down when I heard a small voice. It was Bella's.

"Edward," she sighed. "It was you. The Angel, it was you! I thought I'd never see you again." I was frozen, puzzled by the events. I didn't think I'd made enough noise to wake her up, but perhaps I was wrong. I walked slowly over to Bella. Upon reaching her, I could see that she was still asleep. Had I imagined everything? Then the realization struck. Miss Bella Swan was a sleep talker. I wondered how much I could learn by listening to her. I argued with myself, wanting to listen but also wanting to give Bella her privacy. "Edward," she whispered again. I decided to experiment with something.

"Yes Bella?" I answered.

"Edward, is that really you?" I jumped. I hadn't really expected her to answer. I continued to respond.

"Yes Bella."

"Edward, I'm cold," she stated simply. I looked at her. She was only wearing a small, blue silk nightgown and I'd forgotten to put a blanket over her. I searched my room for a blanket but could find nothing.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't find a blanket." She shivered slightly. I became greatly perturbed. I didn't like seeing her uncomfortable. 

"Edward?" she called again.

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you hold me?" I was shocked. I looked at her. For a moment, I truly thought she had woken up but to my great relief, she was still somewhat unconscious. I wanted so much to hold her, to keep her warm, but it wasn't proper. What would she say if she woke up to me lying next to her? Would she remember asking me to hold her? I struggled with myself for what seemed like hours before I heard her moan again. "Please Edward. I'm freezing." I gave in. I slipped my shoes off and climbed into my bed. I laid down next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed contently. "Thank you Edward. I'm much better now."

"You're welcome Bella."

"You know what Edward?"

"What Bella?"

"I think I love you," she sighed. I stopped breathing. My heart beat faster. I answered her, telling her how I felt.

"I love you too Bella." And with that, I kissed her hair and fell asleep, holding the angel I'd been searching for.

I woke up the next morning still holding Bella. I was frightened to how she'd react when she woke up, so I quickly and ever so gently released her and left the room. I couldn't help but wonder if she remembered what had been said that night. I hoped so, but I never got what I wished for. Why should this be any different?

**A/N: Again...i apologize that it was so short. I hope it was worth reading. So...what do you think? Should we make Edward work for what he wants? I love Edward just as much as everyone, but i think it's time i gave him a challenge...(enter in new character...a suitor perhaps for Bella) Review! I'll update as soon as i can...p.s. if you have a suggestions for a character name...i'm all for it...first person to review with a name gets it in the story...**

**love ya**

**-ebs...**


	6. Hello Julian

**A/N: Congrats to gatorzgurl07! I love the name Julian! Wait for his appearance. Sorry to those who didn't want him to come, but without him my story would be much shorter and that would be no fun! Thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy this next chapter! And I have to say...this is one of my favorite chapters! ENJOY!  
**

BPOV

I had an amazing dream that night. Edward was with me. We were sitting in a meadow, a beautiful meadow. We were just talking about music and art, nothing too important. I was too caught up in him to even notice it was getting colder outside. I shivered slightly. "Edward, I'm cold," I called out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't find a blanket." I shivered again. I tried to warm myself up, but my unnaturally cold hands did not help my case one bit. 

"Edward?" I called out again. I need him.

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you hold me?" I asked, closing my eyes slightly. Nothing happened. I was afraid he'd left. "Edward please," I pleaded. "I'm freezing." Another moment passed. I sighed. Edward must have left. I laid down on the grass and resigned myself to the cold. Then, I felt two strong arms encircle me. I sighed contently. I didn't want this to end. My heart felt as though it was about to burst. I knew I'd only known him for a moment, but something told me he was it. "Thank you Edward. I'm much better now."

"You're welcome Bella." I sat thinking for a moment, choosing my words carefully.

"You know what Edward?"

"What Bella?"

"I think I love you." As I said the last word, I fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe and warm in the arms of The Angel. However, before I was completely unconscious, I heard him whisper something.

"I love you too Bella." I was happy. I let sleep envelop me, not wanting anything to change.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still slightly dazed. I looked around me, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. My dream was only a dream, nothing more. I sighed. I climbed out of the bed, but instantly regretted that decision. I jumped up as my toes came in contact with the freezing cold floor. I eased myself slower off the bed, trying to get used to the low temperatures of my surroundings. I walked tentatively out the door, across the hall to Alice's room. I knocked before going in. I wished I would have waited for a response. When I saw who was in the room, my cheeks flushed. There, sitting on Alice's bed, was not Alice, but Edward. "Oh! Begging you pardon Mr. Cullen. Excuse me---"

"Wait!" he called out. I turned back slightly. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. 

_How stupid am I? _I thought. _He didn't say anything. Wise up Bella, you're just imagining things._ I started to walk away again.

"Bella!" he said. I kept walking. I didn't want to embarrass myself again. Silly hallucinations. Why would someone so amazing want to talk to me? I continued my way to the stairway when I felt something tickling my cheek. I brushed my hand up against it and to my surprise, when I brought my hand back down, it was wet. I was crying. I stopped walking and held the banister for support. I closed my eyes tenderly and tried to calm myself down. Images of my dream flashed in my head.

"No Bella! Stop it! Don't set yourself up for disappointment!" I scolded myself. 

"Miss Swan?" a voice called. I froze. It was _his_ voice. I couldn't turn around. He couldn't see me crying. He'd think I was childish. I decided to pretend I didn't hear him, hoping he would leave. He didn't. "Miss Swan?" he asked again. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. My heart stopped before speeding up again. I breathed in deep, slow breaths, silently praying he would go away. My prayers were not answered. "Bella," he whispered tenderly. "Please…look at me." I wiped my eyes, trying to hide the fact I was crying. I turned slowly until I was facing The Angel. "Miss Swan," he said with formality, "have you been hurt?" I stared into his green eyes. I shook my head. I hadn't been hurt, not really. "You've been crying," he stated. He lifted his hand off my shoulder and wiped a tear away. I felt a sudden shock at his touch. He seemed to feel it too because he immediately drew his arm back. "I'm sorry miss. Please forgive me." He looked into my eyes once more. It was as if he was looking directly at my soul every time he stole a glance. My breathing got rugged. I had to remind myself how to breathe. _In and out Bella_, I thought. _In and out_. My heart started to race and my face began to flush. "Will you be alright Miss Swan?" Edward asked, concern clear in his voice. I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded. "Well then, good morning Miss Swan. I hope I'll se you again today." He took my hand and gently kissed it. He swiftly turned on his heels and went back to Alice's room. It was then I realized something. I had taken the only open room in the Cullen household. I hadn't given any thought to it before, but now it seemed to have importance. I was in Edward's room. 

_**Flashback**_

"_And this," Alice said, "Is going to be your room. It's the only one open in the house. I hope it's to your liking." I walked through the door and immediately felt a sense of comfort._

"_This room is perfect Alice. Thank you." I continued to walk through the room. Everything about it was perfect. I felt so at home. I loved the feeling. I inhaled deeply. Oh, the smell! It was heavenly. I could definitely unwind in this room. Everything was wonderful. Perhaps coming back to London would turn out to be the right idea. I sank into the four poster bed and fell asleep. I heard Alice giggle and whisper something under her breath, but didn't catch it. It was all right though. I was wonderfully content how I was. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I was now quite bothered about not knowing what Alice said. I ran down the stairs and to my great pleasure, didn't fall once. I began my search for Alice. I went to the dining hall hoping I'd find her eating breakfast, but all I saw was Emmett. My displeasure must have been clear on my face.

"Don't look so happy to see me Bella. I mean, it's unnerving." I smirked at him. 

"Where's Alice?" I wondered. 

"Of course. It's never 'Good Morning Emmett. Nice to see you alive.' No, it's always 'Where's Alice?'. I'm feeling slightly rejected."

"Good morning Emmett. Nice to see you alive. Now will you please tell me where Alice is?"

"Good morning to you as well Bella. I'm glad you're alive as well. Alice is off gallivanting with Jasper and if you will please excuse me, I have my own love to pursue. Have a great day Bella." He bounded out the door. _Great,_ I thought. _I'm alone in a house with Edward. What more could go wrong?_ I spoke too soon. 

I heard a knocking at the door and since it was Saturday, all of the staff were spending time off with their families. I went to the door. As I opened it and saw who was calling, I was shocked. Michael Newton. I slammed the door as hard as I could. He knocked again. I ignored it. The knocking became more persistent. I heard rustling upstairs. Edward had come out of Alice's room and was coming down the steps. 

"Aren't you going to answer the door?" he asked. I shook my head. "Alright, then I will." He yanked open the door. Michael was still standing there. I groaned.

"Hello Isabella!" he called enthusiastically. 

"Hello….Michael."

"Bella, who is this?" questioned Edward.

"Me?" Michael said. "I'm Michael Newton, Isabella's beau." Edward's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"Her_beau_?" he sneered. I turned bright red.

"MICHAEL NEWTON! Of all the vile things to say! I am not and never will be any thing of the sort! I DETEST YOU! Leave now!" I was purple in the face. Edward looked from me to Michael and back. He was shocked but I could also tell he was holding in laughter. Michael just stood there speechless. 

"Oh. I guess I'll be going then." He walked out of the door, sulking. Edward turned to face me.

"Remind me never to make you angry," he chuckled. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I just…oh I hate him!"

"So tell me Miss Swan---"

"Bella," I reminded him.

"Bella, who is your beau?"

"Actually Mr. Cullen---"

"Edward."

"Edward…I don't have one."

"I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that? Please…enlighten me."

"Someone like you always has a beau. You're too good not to be taken."

"Well, I'm not. I just haven't found the right one I suppose." He nodded.

"I understand."

"And what about you Edward? Who is the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Well surely a man like you must have someone…"

"On the contrary, I don't."

"Hmph."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"That remark."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about." I tried my best to suppress the laughter that was building up inside of me. I was also trying to stop the blushing.

"Oh but I think you do," he contradicted.

"I know I don't."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. I find it quite refreshing…attractive even…" He got closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. I reminded myself to breathe.

"O--o--oh really?" I stuttered. Edward chuckled softly. 

"Yes. I apologize for being forward, but…" he leaned in more. His lips were inches away. And right as he was about to bring them down, a knock came from the other side of the door. "Leave it," Edward said. He paused once more before lowering his face even more. Another knock rang throughout the halls. "All right!" Edward exclaimed. He swung the door open to reveal a man. I could not see the man's face. His head was tipped and his hat covered his hair.

"What took you so long?" the man asked. He raised his head, making immediate eye contact with me. "Why hello there," he said to me. "Why on earth would the heavens let such an angel out of their sight?" I was shocked. And here I thought Edward had been forward. 

"I--I---" was all I could manage. The man was attractive, not as much as Edward, but he was decent.

"Hello…..Julian," Edward sneered. "Nice to see you again."

**A/N: Say hello to Julian! Ahh! What's Edward to do? So...was it worth reading? I hope so...i had so much fun writing it! I have so much planned for our couple (BxE of course!) Keep reviewing! p.s. did you enjoy Mike's guest appearance? he'll be returning don't worry...he's too fun torture...**

**love ya**

**-ebs...**


	7. Something About Him

**A/N: Alright..here you go..I think this answers the question of who Julian is. I hope it's to your liking. ENJOY!**

EPOV

"Hello….Julian," I sneered. "Nice to see you again." I hoped he picked up on the disdain in my voice. I tried my best to make it as obvious as possible. I hated my cousin. He always had to be better than me and he usually succeeded. He loved seeing me suffer. He was part of the reason I'd left. I didn't think I'd see him ever again, after what happened, but I was obviously wrong. I stared him down as he appraised Bella. A smirk spread across his face. I wanted to smack it off of him. How dare he look at my Bella like that! I stopped myself at that thought. What are you thinking Edward? I reprimanded myself. Bella isn't yours. That last thought hurt. Heaven knew how much I wanted that statement to be false. I wanted Bella for my own. I knew I loved her. Fate must hate me. Only someone who hated me would bring Julian into this. I looked over at Bella. She was awestruck…completely entranced by Julian. I growled lowly. That got her attention. She looked scared. Julian didn't notice. He was still to busy staring at Bella's body. How tactless was he anyway? I looked at Bella apologetically, hoping she would become less frightened. I smiled at her. That helped. She smiled back. For that moment, I forgot Julian was standing there. I stared into Bella's eyes and fell in love even more. 

"Ahem."

"What is it Julian?" I snarled, not looking away from Bella, not wanting to break our connection.

"Now now Edward, where are your manners?" I felt my face get hot. I was getting angry. I unwillingly whipped my head around to face him. 

"I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you'd introduce me to the beauty standing next to you." Bella blushed. She was gorgeous when she blushed.

"Oh. Right. This is Miss Isabella Swan." I said through clenched teeth. "Isabella," I said. She looked at me quizzically. "This is Julian Lynne, my cousin." Bella curtsied slightly. Her trance seemed to have broken. She didn't seem as interested in Julian as I had initially thought. That made me grin. She looked back at me. I was about to go over to her, but like always, Julian beat me to it. He reached for her hand and planted a lingering kiss on it. Bella looked slightly disgusted. I laughed. Julian didn't seem to notice Bella's expression. He kissed her hand once more before she politely, yet forcefully took it from his grasp.

"It's, uh, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lynne," she said sweetly.

"Please call me Julian. I never uphold such formalities with such beautiful young ladies." I almost gagged. Bella didn't need to know how double sided that statement was. 

"Julian, what are you doing here?" I asked curtly. I truly hoped he was picking up on my displeasure. 

"I was around the neighborhood and decided to visit my favorite cousins. I didn't expect to see a goddess. The Fates are smiling down on me today." I really thought I was going to vomit. Bella blushed but didn't seem to be impressed with his fancy language. He'd have to try harder. I was hoping she wouldn't fall for him. That would just be another thing he stole from me, except this time, I was prepared to fight for what I wanted. He wouldn't take Bella from me. I was determined. I loved her. Nothing could stand in the way of that. I'd waited too long to find someone like her. 

BPOV

Julian was a very nice man. But there was something about him, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, that made me very uncomfortable. His compliments made my insides squirm. It was nothing like Edward. Around Edward I felt safe and comfortable. As Julian kissed my hand, I felt dirty. There was nothing simple and innocent in his kiss. It was like he was wanting more but easing up to it. It was nothing like the sweet kisses I'd received from Edward. There was innocence in Edward's kisses. I looked uneasily at Edward wishing he would get his cousin away from me. He looked extremely annoyed. I could tell he didn't care very much for his cousin. After he kissed my hand a second time, I tore it as gently as I could from his grasp. "It's, uh, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lynne," I said.

"Please call me Julian. I never uphold such formalities with such beautiful young ladies." I looked over at Edward. I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning in his words

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Edward asked curtly. He wasn't trying to hide his disdain. It almost made me laugh.

"I was around the neighborhood and decided to visit my favorite cousins. I didn't expect to see a goddess. The Fates are smiling down on me today." I cringed again. His compliments were getting too in depth and too frequent. I began to fidget. I wanted to get away. Couldn't Edward ask him to leave already? As if my thoughts had been spoken out loud, Edward turned to his cousin hard faced and looked ready to battle.

"Julian, I must ask you to leave. The rest of my family is out and Isabella and I were about to leave." He walked over to me and slid his arm around my waist, holding me close to him. I felt as though my heart was about to explode out of my chest. Julian's eyes darted to his hand and then darkened. 

"Oh. Well, where are you headed? I could have my dri--

"No Julian!" Edward said forcefully. "It would be better if you just left. Thank you for stopping by. I'll tell Carlisle and Esme you stopped by." His grip tightened. Julian dropped his pleasant façade.

"No need. I'll be coming back to tomorrow. I'd like to surprise them if you don't mind." And with that he turned swiftly and stormed out of the house. However, Edward's hold on me did not loosen. I looked up at him.

"Uh, Edward?" He looked down at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"You're still holding me." At first, I thought he had done it just to get Julian away, but I was beginning to think he had actually wanted to hold me. That thought was immediately driven from my mind when his hand dropped.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Oh…no it's alright." We looked at each other for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"What are you talking about?

"Well, I can't really be considered a liar, so we have to go somewhere. Do you have a preference?"

"No. I don't really remember this place very well."

"So you don't mind if I choose the location?

"Not at all Edward. Be my guest."

"Well, it's quite a walk from here."

"That's alright. Can you permit me a few moments to change?"

"Right. Of course. I'll be waiting Bella." I ran back up the stairs and dressed quickly. When I was done, I raced back to Edward, who, like he said, was waiting patiently. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Shall we?" He offered me his arm and I willingly took it. We walked in silence for most of our journey. I would look up at him every so often, questions swirling like mad in my head. There was so much I wanted to know about him, why he left, where he went, things like that. If only I could muster up enough courage to ask him. The journey was shorter than I had expected and before I knew it, we had reached our destination. "This is it," Edward stated. "Isn't it beautiful?" I gasped at the sight before me. It was the meadow of my dreams. How could he have known? "I come here when I need time alone…to think. I've never brought anyone before." He chuckled. "So Bella, I'm sure you have questions for me. I could see the wheels in your head turning." I blushed.

"You saw--

"Yes, I did. Now, would you like to sit down?" I nodded simply.

"So, what's your question?"

"Oh, uh, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave? No one in your family could tell me the reason. It just shocked me that someone could leave a family so loving and…"

"Ah yes. That is the million-dollar question. Bella, I will tell you my story but you must promise me one thing."

"Anything Edward."

"Promise me-- he hesitated. "Promise me you won't share it with anyone."

"Of course."

"Alright then…where to begin?"

**A/N: Ooooh! Another cliffhanger! Sorry..but i need some more time to think up Edward's story. I'll let you imagine things..perhaps suggest some reasons..I hope it was worth reading. Please review!! I love them! So..does anyone like Julian? haha..cuz i don't..thanks for reading!**

**love ya**

**-ebs..**_  
_


	8. I Ran

**A/N: To all the fans of this story...Here you go! The next chapter. I'm SO SO SO sorry I didn't get it up sooner. I wasn't able to get on the computer yesterday. Sorry...but it's here now. I enjoyed writing it...i hope you like it! ENJOY! Oh...and please please review...i love them!  
**

EPOV

"Where to start?" I struggled to find the right words. I didn't want to frighten her. She meant too much to me. My story was quite complicated though many people would beg to differ. "I suppose I should start from the beginning." Bella just nodded and leaned in to me, clearly absorbed in what I was about to tell her. **(A/N: All italicized text is Edward's story…)**

_I was only twelve when my parents died. Immediately after, I was sent to live with Carlisle Cullen, who later adopted me. Carlisle had been very close to my parents and had promised my mother he would take care of me if something bad happened. I was devastated when I found out my parents had died, but the love that Carlisle and Esme showed me helped me through most of the pain. I lived as only child for about three years. That's when Alice and Emmett joined our family. I'm still not sure how they found us, but they did and I'm glad. It gave me a big brother and a sister to relate with. Although none of us are blood, the love that we all have for each other is great. And then one day, a surprise was waiting for me. My last remaining blood relatives came for me. The Lynnes have never been my favorite people. I had no desire to see them, but Carlisle, being the gentleman he was invited them into our house willingly. I didn't try to hide my displeasure at all. I hoped they picked up on my hate for them. Carlisle and Esme reprimanded me constantly, but I didn't care. I hated them, Julian especially. There was just this air about them. It was as if they were better than the world and wanted everyone to know it. Julian has always been competing with me. Thankfully, Carlisle was able to convince them that I was perfectly happy where I was, and they left after about a month. A few weeks later I turned sixteen and became a man. That's when all the trouble started. My mother _**A/N: Edward calls Esme his mother) **_began to pressure me into finding love. I had many admirers, but none of them seemed right. They were all too caught up in themselves, concentrating more on how they looked than anything else. Sure most of them were pretty, but not for me. It frustrated my mother to no end. She wanted me to find someone; she wanted me to be happy. I tried my best to convince her I was happy without a love but she wouldn't listen. I was constantly at parties and dances. They were usually thrown at our own estate. They were dreadfully boring, full of vain, giggly, feather-brained girls. I hated them. One night, Julian arrived. He has always been good with women. I didn't pay much attention to him for the most part. He flirted with all the girls, dancing with some, kissing a few. Then, something horrible happened. I heard a familiar scream. It was Alice. I ran out of the ballroom, following the screams. She sounded hurt. I had to get to her. I ran through the halls but was having no luck finding my sister. And then, by great amount of luck, I walked into a horrible sight. Alice was sitting crumpled on the floor with Julian standing over her. There was blood running down her face. She looked up at me, eyes full of tears and pleading with me to save her. I yelled at Julian, screaming at him to tell me what he'd done. He turned around, anger clear on his face. I didn't care. I was prepared to fight. I yelled at him again, demanding he explain himself. He just chuckled and an evil grin spread across his face. "Your sister and I were just having a bit of…_fun_, weren't we Alice?" He looked down at her. Alice shuddered and curled herself into a ball. I'd never seen Alice so vulnerable. It hurt me. I tried to calm myself down, trying to be the bigger and better man. _

"_Julian, you're not welcome here. Leave now."_

"_And what if I don't want to?_

"_You don't have a choice Julian. Leave!"_

"_No!" he retorted angrily, "I don't think I will." And with that he swung at me. Unfortunately, I couldn't block it. I knew it would bruise, but I could care less. I swung back at him, hitting him in the nose. I heard a crack, but didn't feel any remorse. He deserved it, perhaps something worse. He yelled ugly, vulgar words as loud as he could. He called me a few choice things. People came running in. Carlisle and Emmett were next to me before I could breathe. Esme wasn't far behind._

"_Julian!?" yelled Emmett. "What the--"_

"_Emmett," scolded Esme, "Please don't." Emmett sighed, disappointed. _

"_Alright Mother."_

"_Julian," Carlisle said calmly, "What have you done?" He looked at Alice in the corner. "Get out of my house. Never hurt my family again or I will be forced to call the authorities on you. Leave now." Carlisle struggled to stay calm. His hands were balled into fist. Julian was about to comment back, but Carlisle let him have it. One of his fists came flying out of no where, landing a punch on Julian's already broken nose. "NOW!" he yelled. Julian turned and fled out of the door. Carlisle walked over to Alice's side, next to Esme. "Alice dear, are you alright?" I saw her nod slightly. A blonde haired man rushed into the room and over to Alice's side. _

"_Miss Cullen!" he exclaimed, "What happened?"_

"_It's alright Mr. Hale. I'll be fine, now that you're here." She smiled. There was a look in her eyes I'd only seen twice before. Once when I saw my parents look at each other and once when I saw Carlisle and Esme look at each other. I knew Alice had found her true love. Mr. Hale scooped her in his arms and took her out of the room. Carlisle ran to his office, grabbed his medical bag, and followed the two. I tired to gather my thoughts. It was all my fault Alice had been hurt. If I hadn't ever come here, Julian would have never known Alice. I rushed up the stairs to my room and locked the door. I stayed there the rest of the night. The next morning Esme was knocking at my door, begging me to come out of my room. I did, but only because I wanted to see Alice. She was bruised, but looking much happier, especially with Jasper Hale at her side. I sat at the table, thinking silently to myself. _

_The next year continued uneventfully. After that disastrous night, I showed even less interest in the women of the town. It bothered my mother to no end, but I didn't care. It finally came to the point that I couldn't handle any more pressure. But of course, the fates had something else in store for me. About two months ago, a knock was heard at the door. I was the only one home. The help had the day off so I opened the door. There, standing like my own personal devil, was Julian. I couldn't believe the nerve of him. _

"_Hello cousin," he sneered. "Is your sister home?" That threw my off the edge. I began swinging at him, not stopping. He tried to block it, but I was too strong for him. I'd grown a lot in the year we'd been apart. I finally willed myself to stop. I hadn't done as much damage as I thought. Julian was still standing, though he was gasping for breath. _

"_Never come back here again!" Julian's face turned red with anger._

"_When I want something Edward, I get it. You should know that. I'll get you back I promise. And your sister." and with that threat he turned and ran. I knew I couldn't stay at my home any longer. I couldn't put the people I loved in anymore danger. I rushed up to my room, packed the necessities, grabbed money I'd been saving and did the only thing I thought of. I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go or if I'd ever be back. I took my bags and walked out of the place I loved, leaving behind the people I loved dearly. I didn't know what to expect. I just hoped I could keep my family safe be leaving. I walked down the path away from the house and didn't turn back. _

I turned to look at Bella. She looked shocked. She had tears running down her face. She leaned into me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I had no idea."

"Bella, it's not your fault. It's alright."

"I--I--" she stuttered through her sobs.

"Shhh Bella, it will be fine." I just held her in my arms. I didn't add the fact that she was reason I'd returned. If it hadn't been for her, I would have never gone back to my house. I silently thanked her. She'd given me hope. Her tears subsided and she leaned out of the embrace.

"Thank you for telling me Edward."

"You're very welcome."

"Edward--"

"Yes Bella?"

"I--Nevermind."

"No Bella, what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing of consequence." I winced as she used the phrase from the first day we met. The wheels in my head were turning trying to figure out what she was going to say. I turned to look at her again. She had started crying once more.

"Bella! What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all."

"Would you like to go home?"

"No, I just want to lay down for awhile. I'm quite comfortable here." She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Bella sighed happily. I felt her slump slightly, signifying her fall into unconsciousness. I was more put my arms around her, falling asleep next to the angel that, though she didn't realize it, saved me, saved me from myself. "Oh and Bella," I whispered, "I still love you." And with that, I fell asleep, dreaming of the wonderful love I'd found in a wonderful girl. Little did I know, the course of love was not a smooth one. I would have never expected what was about to happen.

**A/N: What's going to happen?? Ah...a slight cliffhanger...sorry...they're just too much fun to write. So...how many of you hate Julian just as much as i do?? Any suggestions as to what should happen next? i think i have a good idea where i want this to go, but i'm always open to new ideas. I looking to add another new character...a girl this time so if any of you want your own name in this story...be the first to review and tell me...i'd be happy to add you devoted and loyal fans...haha...so i hope this was worth reading! I'll try and update as soon as possible!**

love ya

-ebs...


	9. Realization

EPOV

Bella and I had stayed in the meadow all night. I woke up before she did. I knew it would cause a lot of gossip if we were both gone when my family woke up, so I carefully picked her up and began the journey home. It went by much slower than before, but it might have been because I didn't have Bella to talk to, but I was happy to have her in my arms. We finally reached home. I opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb the whole house. I walked up the stairs slowly, not wanting to hurt or wake Bella. When I reached my room, I breathed a sigh of relief. We'd made it without any trouble, or so I thought. When I opened the door, I saw Alice sitting on my bed. She looked a little annoyed.

"Edward Cullen," she said quietly, "You have some explaining to do."

"Can't I have a moment's peace?" I begged.

"No."

"Fine then. Will you at least let me get Bella settled in bed?"

"You have five minutes," she said shortly. She got off the bed and walked out of the room. I placed Bella delicately onto the bed and kissed her head.

"I love you Bella…more than you'll ever know." I left her in the room and went out to the hall to face my fate. "What do you want Alice?" I demanded venomously. She just glared at me.

"Don't you dare give me that! I thought we'd lost you again! And I thought I'd lost Bella! Do you know how scared I was? Did you not think at all?" she shouted. Tears began to roll down her face. "I can't lose you again," she said dejectedly.

"Oh Alice," I whispered. "I'm so sorry!" I went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here!" She just sobbed into my shoulder and I let her. The tears began to slow and her breathing began its normal rhythm. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she assured me. "Thank you."

"Alice…I'm so sorry. I just--"

"It's alright."

"I don't know what it is about her. I feel like I can tell her anything. I even took her to my meadow." Alice was the only other person who knew I went to a meadow to think. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"You took her to _the _meadow?"

"I did."

"Edward, do you know what this means?" I looked into her eyes and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Alice, I've known since the first day I met her." Alice grinned widely.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "Promise me I get to plan the wedding!"

"Alice! Don't get carried away. I may love her, but that does not mean she feels the same was for me," I sighed.

"Edward," she said sweetly. "Are you COMPLETELY daft? Of course she loves you! Have you seen the way she looks at you? The way she blushes every time you look at her? Are you really that blind?" I stared blankly at her. She couldn't be serious.

"Alice, you're absolutely ridiculous."

"Fine, don't believe me," she said as she went back to her room. "Enjoy the rest of you night." I was left standing alone in the hallway. I didn't have anywhere to sleep. I resigned to sleeping in the same chair I did the first night I was back. Though it was uncomfortable, I really didn't have anywhere else to go. I opened the door to my bedroom once again. I went over to my chair and sat down. This was going to be a long night.

I woke up a couple of hours later with a stiff neck and knotted back. I looked at the bed. Bella was gone! I began to panic. What if last night had all been a dream? I jumped out of my chair and ran downstairs. I looked through the entire house, but couldn't find her. Finally I found a note on the table.

Edward,

Bella and I have gone to town for the day. You're welcome to do whatever you like. See you soon.

Love,

Alice

The fear was gone. I knew that Bella was in good hands. Now all I had to do was wait for her to return to tell her. I was ready to let her know how I felt. The moment she returned, I would tell her I loved her.

**A/N: I know it's not as long as you wanted, but hey…it's a start. I've been having the hardest time trying to come up with what should happen, and I'm still not sure what I'm going to do next. P.S. Maria and ireadway2much, look for yourselves in the next chapter. Review please!**

**Love ya**

**Ebony!**


	10. Too Broken

BPOV

I had woken up pretty early. I looked over and saw Edward sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I smiled as I remembered the sweet dream I'd had. I was in the most beautiful meadow with him. He'd told me a story that made me cry. I reached out to him, needing his arms around me. He obliged and wrapped his strong arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep, finally in the arms of my angel. I was sad when I woke up, knowing that my dream could never come true. I put my head back on my pillow, but couldn't go back to sleep. I got up, put on my robe, and walked out to Alice's room. I knocked gently. She opened the door almost immediately. Then, to my surprise, she threw her arms around me.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're back! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Alice dear, what are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere?" Alice looked at me with a puzzled expression but then it softened.

"It must have been a bad dream," she mused. "Silly me."

"It's quite alright. Will you be okay?"

"Yes yes of course! Would you like to go shopping today?" I laughed at how quickly Alice could bounce back.

"If it would make you happy, then yes of course Alice! I'd love to go shopping." Alice smiled bigger than I had ever seen her smile before.

"Go get dressed Bella. We'll leave in ten minutes!" She closed her door and left me standing in the hallway. I walked quietly back to the room. When I reached the closet, I picked out the first outfit I saw and dressed swiftly. I hope against hope Edward wouldn't wake up while I was undressed and thankfully, Fate worked with me. I exited the room once more and waited downstairs for Alice to finish. I only had to wait a couple of minutes before I saw my small friend rushing down the stairs, looking as gorgeous as usual. "Are you ready Bella?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We walked out of the door.

I remember going to town with my mother when I was younger, but it had been a while since I last visited so I had no idea what to expect. I let Alice lead me from store to store. She continually handed me different outfits, demanding I try them on. She even led me into a costume shop. I was slightly baffled as to her reasoning, but I'd learned to trust Alice. She always knew what she was doing. She spent about twenty minutes looking through the store. I looked around as well, but not with purpose. I was only trying to entertain myself while Alice went about her business. Finally, she came and rejoined me.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Here's try it on." I looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about my dear Alice?"

"This mask. Try it on." I stared down at the mask she held in her hand. It was the type of mask I'd expect to see in a Renaissance masquerade. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was black with silver lining. There were jewels adorning each of its sides. It only covered about half of my face, but I loved it.

"Alice, why do I need this?"

"For the party silly," she stated.

"Party?" I asked, dread filling my body. I hated parties, almost more than anything. Because of my clumsiness, they were never fun. I especially hated the dressing up. I was never a particularly pretty girl, or at least I didn't think so. It hurt every time I looked at the many girls who looked flawless in their gowns when I couldn't. I just stared at Alice.

"Yes, party. Esme has decided to have a little…homecoming ball for Edward. And guess what? She's decided on a masquerade theme!"

"I never would have guessed," I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh. Nothing. So when is this ball?"

"It is exactly two weeks from today." I gulped. Alice continued. "I wanted to make sure we found the perfect outfits. I knew that once Esme sent out invitations, the town would be swarming with those obnoxious, vain little things that have been trying to capture Edward's attention. Thank heavens he's shown no interest in any of the girls in this little place." My heart sunk. I had been a fool to think there was or would ever be anything between Edward and me.

"None of them?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all. He all thinks they're too caught up in themselves. They don't use their brain, the lot of them. All I have to say is 'Good riddance'." I looked down at my feet and began to toy with the mask in my hands. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I tried my hardest to hold them back. I was hoping Alice wouldn't notice, but my dear friend did. "Bella darling, what's wrong?" I simply shook my head. "Don't you dare. Don't shake your head at me. I know you too well to believe nothing is wrong. Now Bella, what's the matter?"

"I thought--" I started to say. "It's nothing. I was just kidding myself. Why would he ever feel like that about me? I just thought…maybe, just maybe…well, it's no matter now." Alice looked at me, trying her best to follow my babble, but by the confused look on her face, she hadn't.

"Bella I haven't the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"Alice, it's nothing."

"It is something. Now what?"

"Edward," I whispered.

"Who?"

"Edward," I repeated, louder this time. Alice smiled.

"What about him?"

"I love him Alice." Her smile got wider.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed! I jumped at her sudden volume change.

"You knew what?"

"I could tell you loved him. I knew it the first moment you saw him in my house. I knew it. And I'm so happy!" She hugged me very tightly.

"Alice…" She let me go.

"Just wait until he finds out. Oh, I've always wanted a sister!" She hugged me again.

"Alice, he's not going to find out." She pouted.

"And why not?"

"Because he doesn't love me."

"What do you mean?"

"Were you not listening to yourself? He's not interested in any of the girls here. You said so yourself."

"Silly Bella, he wasn't…until…he met…you." I gasped.

"What?"

"Bella, can't you see it? He loves you too!" The moment I heard those words, I fainted.

I woke up to Alice fanning me. "Bella!" she called. "Bella dear please wake up! Somebody, please help me!" I saw a girl with light brown hair. She looked somewhat familiar, but everything was still a little bit fuzzy. I opened my eyes and then blinked several times. "Oh Bella!" Alice sighed. She wrapped her arms around me. "Never scare me like that again!" The girl next to here had a surprised look on her face.

"Did you say Bella?" she asked Alice.

"Yes, Bella Swan." The girl screamed.

"BELLA!!" I stared at her for another moment or two and then knew why I had recognized her.

"JULIA!!" I yelled back. "Oh my…I don't….it's really you!"

"I can't believe you're here! When…how?"

"I got here about a month ago. I'm staying with my father."

"Oh Charlie. How is he doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. I'm actually staying with the Cullens." I pointed toward Alice. She nodded politely. Julia acknowledged her and then turned back to me.

"I can't believe you're really back. It's been a while since I last saw you. Do you remember when we were only ten years old? When we would pick apples from Old McCarthy's orchard? We ate so many we got sick." I laughed at the memory. And then I remembered someone else.

"How's Maria?" Maria was Julia's twin sister. They looked nothing alike. It was quite humorous. The only way you could tell they were sisters were their freckles. Those were tell-tale signs of the March family. Though many of them had brown hair, they had pretty, pale skin and many freckles. They were very proud of them.

"Oh she's fine. She actually works as a waitress at the coffee shop two doors down from here."

"I'll have to visit her."

"She'd enjoy that." Alice cleared her throat. I looked over at her.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Alice Cullen, this is Julia March, one of my childhood friends. Julia March, this is Alice Cullen, my best friend." I smiled at her and she responded by her beaming, toothy grin.

"Pleased to meet you," Alice said.

"Likewise," nodded Julia.

"Well Bella, we really need to get going. We still need to find you a dress. And we'll have to stop by the coffee shop if you'd like. But we must hurry. I left Edward home alone with free reign. It could be dangerous. Let's--"

"Edward? You mean, dreamy Edward?" Julia asked. We both looked at her as though she were crazy. "Bronze hair, green eyes, muscular?"

"Oh yes. Edward. My brother." Alice responded shortly.

"Your brother!? Oh my, that only makes sense. Edward and Alice Cullen. How could I have been so slow? So, how is he doing?"

"He's fine. Just got home from a…trip."

"I've tried so many times to get his attention. He's never looked my way unfortunately. But, he's still single, right? I can still try." She giggled and looked dreamily off into nothing. Alice stifled a laugh.

"_Actually, _he's not single anymore. He's currently…attached. I'm sorry." Julia frowned slightly.

"Oh well, that's alright. He's still nice to look at. Maybe Jacob would be interested," she mused and began to walk towards the cash register. "Can I ring you up for anything?"

"Yes. We'd like these masks." Alice put my black one on the counter as well as her green one.

"Thank you," Julia said. "Have a great day. And Bella, it was very nice to see you again." I smiled and waved at her. Alice and I walked through town. We found our dresses, much to Alice's excitement. Our final stop was the coffee shop. I walked in the door and began searching for Maria. I saw a tall girl with long brown hair and wondered if that could be her. She turned around and I saw the freckles. I walked as fast as I could without tripping.

"Maria? Maria March?" She turned around slowly.

"Yes?" She looked at me, her head tilted to one side. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"We hate icky, icky boys. The spit and burp and never share toys. And the one we really don't like is--"

"Icky icky Mike!" Maria finished. "Bella? Is that you?" I smiled.

"It is me." Maria gave me a huge hug.

"My goodness! How long has it been?"

"I don't know. Too long."

"Look at you! You're…beautiful! Bella! I can't believe how beautiful you are!" I blushed at her compliment. I knew she felt obligated to say something.

"As are you Maria!"

"Oh really? You think so? Well, I'm not as beautiful as you but--"

"Oh yes you are. I'm quite envious."

"Thank you Bella. You're too sweet. So, how long have you been in London?"

"Only about a month. I'm staying with the Cullens." I again motioned toward Alice. "Which reminds me, Alice Cullen, this is Maria March. Maria, this is Alice Cullen, my best friend." Alice smiled again at her introduction.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," said Maria. "Wait, did you say _Cullen_? As in Edward Cullen?" Alice sighed.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Well aren't you lucky? He's so handsome! I've dreamed of--well, I've been trying for years to get him to notice me. I'm not so sure it's really working. But still, I'd love to--well…it's no matter." Maria sighed. "He's so…handsome, and rugged, and chiseled, and great." **(A/N: Name the movie!! I'll give you a prize if you can…lol) **Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes…isn't he? Well it's too bad he's taken then isn't it? Well, better luck next time."

"Wait...he's…taken?"

"Yes. He's currently…attached to the most delightful girl. I'm quite happy."

"Oh. That is unfortunate. Well, maybe Robert will be interested. Well ladies, what can I get for you? I've been so caught up in seeing Bella that I forgot to do my job."

"Oh…" I began.

"One booth," Alice said.

"Right away." Maria led us to our table and gave us menus. "Our lunches are quite delicious if I do say so. I'll be back soon to take your order." Alice and I looked over the menu. Alice said she wasn't hungry and put the menu down.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Of?"

"The March twins?"

"Oh, well they are absolutely delightful girls. I just wish they'd leave out their obsession with my brother. It gets quite tiresome." With that, Maria returned. Both Alice and I just ordered a cup of coffee and were on our way home. I said goodbye to Maria and promised to visit again. I even wondered if Esme had invited them to the ball. If they hadn't, I was going to politely suggest the March girls. It would be nice to see them again. On the way home, I was getting slightly jittery. After the revelation of Edward's feeling by Alice, I couldn't wait to see him. Little did I know, what was waiting for me back at the Cullens' was not a good scene.

Alice and I reached the door. Alice dumped all the bags in my arms as she rapped on the door. No one came.

"Edward must be out." She opened the door herself. The sight in front of me made me drop all the things in my arms. What I saw broke my heart in two. There, standing with my angel, was a tall, gorgeous strawberry blonde woman. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and they were pressed close together.

"Oh Edward," she sighed. "I missed you." And with that, she kissed him. I couldn't take it anymore. Edward didn't love me. Alice was wrong. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. I let out a small scream. The kiss was broken and Edward craned his neck to see who was at the door. His eyes widened in shock when he saw me.

"Bella--" he called out. But I shook my head and ran. I couldn't stay any longer. My heart was too broken. I wiped my eyes and continued to run, not knowing where to go. My angel had left me. What's a girl to do?

**A/N: So….what did you think? I really liked this chapter. And it's pretty long too. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written. It may not be as long as I think, but hey…let me bask in my pride for a bit…haha…well…here you go! I hope you enjoyed it! And to Maria and ireadway2much…were your guest appearances okay? I tried really hard to make them fit in in a certain way that I could bring you guys back! And believe me, you will be back…haha…I hope it was worth reading!**

**Much love**

**-Ebony!**


	11. I Ran again

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! Almost 10, 000 hits! I'm very very excited! Thanks for being so interested in this story. To be honest, if I hadn't gotten so many positive reviews, I probably would have stopped this story, but I'm glad I'm not. This story is beginning to be one of my favorites! So thanks guys…and congrats to those who got the movie line right! SHE'S THE MAN baby! Well anyway, enough of my babble…enjoy the chapter! And please…REVIEW!**

EPOV

After finding Alice's note, I'd finally calmed down. I knew I'd see Bella soon. I was getting so nervous. I'd never felt so strongly about a person and I'd only known Bella for less than a couple of days, but there was something about her that made me yearn to be with her. I'd become addicted to her presence and I knew that she was the person I wanted to spend my time with. If only I could find the words. I sat at my father's desk for what seemed like hours. I wrote out what I wanted to say, but it never seemed good enough. I rested my head in my hands, mulling over the words that longed to get out. I was beginning to get very frustrated. I'd never been speechless before and as much as I hated it, I loved it as well. It just verified Bella was the one for me. I smiled slightly. I really hoped Alice was right. I hoped Bella loved me too. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she didn't. I was really putting myself out there. I shuddered to think of the rejection that I might be facing. I shook those thoughts from my mind and set it on writing out my feelings. I wanted to tell her that I loved her more than anything, that she meant the world to me. She was the only girl for me. She was the girl of my dreams in every single way. No one could hold my heart as strongly as she did. I was finally getting the words I wanted when I heard a knock at the door. It had to be Alice and Bella returning from town. I rushed to the door. I slowed slightly when I actually reached the door. I composed myself once more and opened the door. I looked down, eyes closed, and then began to speak.

"Bella I--"

"Bella? Who's Bella?" a too familiar voice asked. I whipped my head up and opened my eyes. In front of me was the devil's daughter herself. _Tanya_. She laughed as she saw the shocked expression on my face. "Miss me, Eddie-poo?" I growled lowly. I hated that name.

"No," I responded icily. "I'd really appreciate if you would leave immediately. I'm expecting an important person. I wouldn't be a very good host once they got here. And besides, I just do not want you here." Tanya feigned hurt.

"Eddie-poo, didn't you miss me at all? We have a lot of catching up to do." She inched closer to me, one hand on my chest. I pushed it down.

"No Tanya, I didn't miss you, not in the least bit. And we have NO catching up to do. Leave now."

"Who is the _important_ person? _Bella_?" she sneered, dragging out every letter of my love's name.

"Yes actually. It is. I'm going to tell her I love her, not that it's any of you business."

"And does she love you?"

"I believe she does," I replied, smiling. Tanya just cackled, letting her inner witch come out.

"Oh really?"

"Tanya, leave now!" Her expression suddenly softened.

"But Edward, I really missed you. Can't you give me a chance?" she pleaded with her eyes. I stared into them, not letting her get to me. I knew her tricks. I watched her use them on everyone.

"No Tanya." Her expression changed to one of anger.

"Fine. But I know one thing. Bella isn't going to want you anymore." I was confused. At that moment, a knock was heard on the door. Alice and Bella were home. Tanya had a twisted, evil smile. I heard Alice mumble something and then open the door. Tanya turned my head toward her.

"Oh Edward," she sighed. "I missed you." And then she pressed her lips against mine. I tried to get her to stop, but didn't want to hurt her. I may hate her, but I'd been taught never to hit a lady. I struggled. Then, there was a small scream. Tanya broke her kiss, clearly happy with herself. I looked over at the door. Bella had her hands over her mouth and had tears falling down her face. She looked so hurt. I wanted so much to just run over and hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her she was the one I wanted, not Tanya. Before I could do anything, she started to run.

"Bella--" I called out. She didn't respond. She just continued to run. I turned to she Alice and Tanya facing each other. Alice was furious. I could see the fire in her eyes as she began to yell at Tanya.

"I can't believe you! You little…ugh! You've ruined everything and the worst thing is, YOU DON'T CARE! You are such a horrible little, devil's child! How anyone could love you is a mystery. You don't deserve Edward. And now you've just chased away the only girl who can make him happy. Are you proud of yourself? For ruining the truest love in the history of the world? You don't get it do you? LEAVE TANYA! NOW! I never want to see you again! If you come back, I swear, I won't be this nice!" Alice's breathing became very heavy. Tanya just stood there, frozen. No one had ever talked to her that way. I was proud of Alice. I turned to glare at Tanya. She looked at me for some help but all I did was stand there.

"Edward--" she whispered.

"Leave Tanya!" I said venomously. Both Alice and I had our arms across our chest. We just looked at her, waiting for her to finally leave. She turned and walked toward the door.

"Fine. It's not like I wanted to be here anyway." She slammed the door behind her. I was finally able to relax now that she was gone. Alice however, walked over to the sofa and sunk down. She began to cry.

"I can't believe I've lost my best friend." Her sobbing rang through out the house. I ran to her and put my arms around her.

"Alice, it'll be alright. I'm going to get her back! I promise!" She looked at me with her deep blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm…I'm trying to comfort you. Is there a problem?"

"Yes! Go get her Edward! Now! She couldn't have gotten too far!" I just stared at her. "You promised you would get her back Edward. Now go and get her!" I got up from the sofa slowly. I walked toward the door. My walk turned into a run as I set out to find my angel once more. I couldn't lose her again. I needed her now. Once more I ran away from the home I loved, letting it disappear behind me. I ran toward something I loved more. Bella.

"Bella Swan," I said to myself. "I love you. I only hope it's enough!" And with that, I ran.

**A/N: GO EDWARD GO!! Will he find Bella in time? Or will a certain Jacob Black be there to fix her? Oh…the suspense. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope it was worth reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And I'll love you!**

**Much love,**

**Ebony!**


	12. Nona

**A/N: Okay…I'm back everyone! Hooray…well…at least I think it's good. Sorry for the delay. I actually got my desired number of poll votes by the first day…lol…I just got home from Church camp on Saturday so I've been re-cooping from that. But anyway…just so you know…Jacob Black WILL NOT be entering the story. So anyway…on to the story…READ AND REVIEW!!**

BPOV

I had no idea where I was going to go. I just continued to run until my legs gave out underneath me. I stumbled and rolled on the muddy ground. It had started to rain soon after I'd run away from Edward, but it didn't stop me. I laid in the mud, letting the rain mix with the tears that were still running down my face. My clothes were completely covered but I didn't care. I wrapped up into a little ball and began to rock back and forth. Where was I supposed to go from here? I certainly couldn't return to my father's house. That would be where everyone would look for me. I crawled over to the edge of road. I just sat there. I racked my brain for ideas. And then one came to me. I knew exactly where I was going to go. I just hoped no one would look for me there. I took off the coat I had been wearing and balled it up. I laid down and let pure exhaustion take over. The next thing I knew, I was bumping up and down. I looked around me and saw I was in a car. I looked over at the driver. I knew that face, but couldn't remember why I recognized it. The woman was simple looking and quite old, but her face was very kind. She glanced over and saw my eyes were opened.

"Good morning my dear," she said. Her voice was just as kind as her face. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." I just stared at her. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I just looked away and stared out at the scene in front of me. I searched my memory for anything that would give me a name, but nothing came. "Now, dear Bella," the woman started. I whipped my head around. She knew my name.

"How…how do you know my name?" I whispered, my voice raspy from sleep. I looked her directly in the eyes, searching.

"Bella darling, have you truly forgotten your own grandmother?" My mouth gaped open and I just stared. "Bella, it's not polite to stare. It's not polite to gape either. So will you please close your mouth?" I snapped my mouth shut and looked away. Her words rang through my head. I was shocked. I hadn't forgotten my grandmother, had I? I had just always assumed I'd never had one, or that she'd died years ago. I never thought I'd be sitting in a car with her. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I…" I began, "I'm not sure. I just…why don't I remember you?"

"Well, my darling, you haven't seen me in a long time. Your mother refused to let me see you not too long after you were born. Only heaven knows why. But I'd seen pictures of you often enough I recognized you immediately when I saw you curled up on the road. And now, if you don't mind, would you care to explain why you were there?" her eyebrows arched, curiosity evident in her face. I wasn't sure what to say. I had an overwhelming feeling that I could trust her. So, I began my story. She nodded to indicate she was listening and commented at appropriate times. I even told her where I was going to go stay. She agreed that it would be the best decision. She even dropped me off. She took out some money from her purse and handed it to me. I tried to decline, but she was insistent. "Bella dear, we're family. I haven't seen you in almost 18 years. It's the least I can do. Please, be safe. And if you ever need anything at all," she said, while writing on a small piece of paper, "You know where to find me." I looked down at the address.

"Thank you Grandmother," I said quietly. I put my hand out to shake hers.

"What is with the formality my dear? We are related," she said with a chuckle. "Nona is what you would call me in letters years ago. I'd prefer you use that. It seems much more personal. And I don't shake hands. Come give me a hug darling." I walked tentatively over to her. She wrapped her arms affectionately around me.

"I love you Bella," Nona said.

"I…" I began. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry Bella. I know it'll be hard to say until we get to know each other." She gave me another quick hug. "Until next time Jingle Bells." She climbed into her car and drove off. I immediately felt lost. Though I'd only been with her for a moment, I wished for her presence to return.

"Goodbye Nona," I said to myself. I walked through the door and into the room I'd be staying in until I could figure things out…if I ever could.

EPOV

I ran as fast as I could. Rain began pouring. That's when I started crying. I found it easier to cry in the rain.

I wasn't sure which way to go. I just let my instincts take over, hoping they would be right. I could barely see a foot in front of me. My legs began to burn as I slowed down. I couldn't keep this up much longer. I started to walk. I silently prayed that I would be going the right way. I started to walk to the edge of the road. I saw a lump. I looked sort of like a girl. I rushed over to it. I bent down. I stared at the face of the person there. It wasn't my Bella. It was simply just someone who needed a place to sleep. I continued walking along the road. I saw another pile of something. I stooped down and picked up a jacket. It was Bella's jacket, the one she'd been wearing before she ran away. It still felt warm. It must not have been left too long ago. I had just missed her. Why did the world hate me? I started running again, hoping against all hope I'd catch up with her.

"BELLA!" I yelled out. "Please! Bella!" I ran faster than I ever thought possible. I'd find her. I knew I would. I ran into the darkness, not knowing what to expect from this journey. But I was ready for anything. I'd do anything to get Bella back. Little did I know, it was going to take almost everything I had.

**A/N: So what did you think? Where is Bella hiding?? I don't even know...haha! well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...and I'll update faster :)**


	13. TEMPORARY HIATUS

**Hi all!**

**I know you are going to hate me for doing this to you, but with my schedule, I can only keep one story regularly updated so I must regrettably inform you that _The Prodigal Son_ and _3 Little Words_ are being put on a temporary hiatus. I'm going to focus on _All Because of A Reese's_ simply because I like it the most and that's what people voted for. (If you haven't checked already, look at the poll results. You'll see that ABOAR won.) So I'm sorry to all those who would rather see the others updated, I just don't have the time or the energy right now. I hope that you guys won't stop reading my stories especially once I start to update the others. (By the way...my update orders will be as follows: _All Because of A Reese's, The Prodigal Son, 3 Little Words_) And to those of you who now have a few choice words to say to me...don't bother reviewing or flaming me simply because I won't care or respond. It's your issue, not mine. And I want to thank those in advance who understand and are willing to stick with me.**

**I'd highly encourage any of you that haven't to check out _All Because of A Reese's._ I think you'll like it. I know I do :)**

**So...again..I apologize for this, but it must be done.**

**TEMPORARY HIATUS! LOOK FOR UPDATES IN COMING MONTHS!  
**

**Much love,**

**Ebony**


	14. The Attic

**A/N: And it's back! The long awaited update for **_**The Prodigal Son **_**is here!! -applause- I'm not sure that it will be quite as good as it used to be, but I'm trying to get back into these characters. Let me know how I do. And without further ado…here you go!!**

**I'd like to dedicate all of the previous chapters to Jimita. She was perhaps the best reviewer I've ever had on a story. I don't think that she's following this story any longer, but I hope that perhaps one day she'll come across it again and find the something in it that she once found.**

BPOV

I was silently curled in a ball on a dingy little cot in the middle of the room. My eyes brushed over my surroundings. I could hardly believe that it had already been seven days since Nona had found me in such a compromising position on the road. I'd kept up correspondence with her since she was one of only five people who knew of my new abode, the other four being my hosts. I listened to the bustle going on outside and could feel my legs begin to tense. They'd been cramped for so long they basically begged to be used. My mind began to argue with itself, the more practical part telling my legs to run out of my silly little hiding place and use my semi-dormant limbs. The more emotional part of me sobbed and pleaded with the other side, needing more time to figure out everything that had happened mere days before. My internal debate was raging when movements outside my door caught my attention. I held my breath, not wanting to call notice to myself. I waited for the motion to stop before allowing myself to relax. I had to be extremely careful now a days. I couldn't risk letting anyone but my five confidants know where I was staying. Not even my own father knew where I was. A small tear fell from my eye when I thought of poor Charlie in his large house all alone. Again the debate in my mind began and not even the noises of the outside world could distract my thoughts. Before long, I could not bear it any longer. I got out a small piece of paper and began to write to Nona.

_Dearest Nona,_

_I can hardly believe that it has been seven days. It seems like so much longer. I still haven't exactly figured out everything yet, but at this point in time, I'm not sure I ever will. I'm writing to you right now looking for a favor. I was hoping that perhaps you could come and pick me up, maybe take me to your house. I've had enough of this hiding away and it is about time I acted like the girl I used to be and take action. It may not be the easiest thing for me, but anything is better then this. So please, at the nearest possible hour, please come and get me._

_Yours,_

_Jingle Bells._

I folded the paper and slid it under my door. I knew that one of my hosts would come and pick it up and make sure that it got to where it was supposed to be. And so I waited. I waited for my Nona to once again save me.

EPOV

My beautiful Bella had been gone a week now. My heart was growing heavier and heavier with each passing minute. It was completely remarkable the hold that this woman had over me. It hadn't taken more than a moment to make me completely dependent on her. I constantly paced the upper level of our house, trying to think of all the places she could be. I checked her house and also the March's house. Alice had slyly let me know about her relationship with them and I thought that perhaps it would be beneficial, however all I got out of it was two of the older girls fawning shamelessly over me. Honestly, did the girls in this place have no tact? I huffed anxiously as I watched Alice run down from the attic. She looked so nervous as she skittered across the floor. She was holding a small piece of paper, clutching it close to her chest. I reached out my hand to her and was about to offer some sort of assistance, but before I could, she stumbled down the stairs and out the door. I shook my head continued with my pacing. Before long I heard Emmett yelling at someone in the foyer.

"Do you really think that's wise, Alice? I mean, honestly. I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Don't you dare start with me Emmett. This isn't exactly my battle to fight. I'm only doing what I've been asked. That's all we can do."

"No! We can do better than that. She deserves so much more. Now I know I haven't exactly been here for most of this, but I care more than I suppose it seems. She means quite a bit to all of us. Now I'll ask you again, do you really think this wise?"

"This is what she wants, Emmett. I can't do anything but give her that. Heaven knows she's had enough."

"But maybe…well, what if…"

"No, Emmett," Alice said tenderly, "Let her make these decisions. She's holding herself together quite well. I think she's much stronger than we make her out to be."

"Fine," Emmett huffed.

"All right."

"I swear though, if something happens…"

I waited for Emmett to continue, trying to gather as much information as I could about whomever they were arguing about.

"If anything happens Emmett, we'll let Edward take care of it. We both know that is what will be best."

"Do you really think so? I don't know if he can handle it. He didn't exactly seem capable…"

"You don't know all of the story Emmett. Please. Just let the leaves fall as they may. We can only do so much and honestly, we're pushing Fate as it is. We can't push it much more."

"I know Alice. I'm just worried. You didn't see her a couple of days ago. It hurt me. It was as if it was you."

"It will all work out Emmett dear. Really. Especially with Nona helping."

I could hear Alice's voice straining. She was holding in so much more than she was sharing. It was then that the tears must have started. Emmett was gently shushing her and I could just picture him wrapping his abnormally large arms around our seemingly fragile sister. I wanted to bust into the room, demanding to know exactly what they were talking about. But I knew that would only cause more tears and everyone knew that I had been the reason behind enough of my family's tears. I had vowed once to never again be the person in their lives that would cause them hurt. And I was a man of my word. Even if it meant letting my own curiosity run wild.

I walked briskly down the hall, toward the attic stairs and I paused there, considering walking up the steps that would lead me there. I closed my eyes, my hand on the railing and proceeded to my destination.

**A/N: Okay…I **_**know**_** it's short, but I now know exactly where I want to go!! Hooray :D I just wanted to see who would still be interested enough in this story to come and check it out again. REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL UPDATE :D**


End file.
